Yet another hopeless crossover
by MeltingPenguins
Summary: Crossover with World of Warcraft. Parody...Very shameless parody...Read, enjoy and leave reviews. STORY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A rather short note to begin with:Well, at first let me point out again that this is marked 'parody'  
Full marking would be Typo-filled, shameless parody with at least three characters going OOC, two Sues...or more, a bit of romance, plot-twisting and stunning revelations.

Yet, I can assure you, good readers, they won't sing at any chapter.

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and World of Warcraft belong to the good people who came up with the ideas, in these cases that'll be J.K. Rowling, Chris Metzen and Blizzard. Oh, and in the case of Krasus and Rhonin add Richard A. Knaak to the list.

Now, the story begins shortly after Chapter twelve of OOTP.  
Enjoy, leave comments and don't worry about lines that might disturb your sanity.  
(Oh, and don't worry about canonical errors...it's been a while since I read OOTP...It's a bloody thick book...I'm not a quick reader...)

Coming of unexpected owls

Owls came as the students were used to it as all of a sudden the doors swung open and everyone in the Great Hall held their breath.  
A giant...thing with a body resembling a bear's, an owls-like face and antlers stepped in and towards the teacher's table.  
They, much to some students' surprise, seemed just as stunned by that sight as everyone else in the hall.That was until Dumbledore chuckled, shook his head amused and waved the thing to the table, taking a letter from it's paw."My...my...", his eyes wandered over the lines until he folded it again, handing it back, "These are troubled times. Yet, we can't let our friends of Dalaran down. Go back and assure good Krasus that it shall be as he asked."The creature nodded and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke."Did you just say Dalaran?", Professor McGonagall whispered, her glasses nearly sliding from her nose as if to add to her amazement.  
"Yes. Dalaran.", a short chuckle.  
There was a disgusted growl from Professor Umbridge's side as if to ask, quite impolite, what that thing was that just brought the letter.  
Dumbledore folded his hands and smiled slyly again, answering the unasked question:  
"That _thing_ was a moonkin. Or...Owlbeast. So, why shouldn't it deliver letters...?"  
They had seen a many things that are considered weird in the muggle-world. Yet, the creature that delivered a letter to Dumbledore seemed more than out of place.

There was an eager chattering between classes, though nobody was able to explain what could be the meaning of that."What does that mean 'Dalah run'?", Ron shook his head and kept walking down the corridor alongside Hermione and Harry, who actually seemed to just as surprised as him..  
"I think the word is Dalaran. D-A-L-A-R-A-N."  
"And what does that mean?"  
"The magocratic city state of Dalaran.", the girl started, obviously quoting the beginning of an article.  
"Magocratic? Ruled by...Wizards?", Ron tilted his head, blinking.  
"Yes. But..."  
"Wouldn't we have heard about the city if it was ruled by wizards?"  
This was Harry interrupting.  
He had hoped for a little distraction from the rather recent events, but this was slightly too distracting.  
"Not at all, Harry. Dalaran does not stand on this planet. Their world is called Azeroth. But from what the books say a long friendship connects Hogwarts and the city."  
"And that creature? What has it to do with it?"  
Hermione stopped and eyed the two boys while other students walked past them.  
She took a deep breath and sighed: "I believe we will have to wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

_Small note before chapter 1 and those to follow:  
First, for sanity's sake, if you leave reviews, do not reduce them to a max of five words.  
I seriously need a bit help with my grammar and words, as English is not my native language. So, if you find some crass mistakes or sheer nonsense, of grammatical nature or spelling-wise, tell me._

_Oh, and tell me how you like the story after all ... Enjoy._

1. Stars in circular movement

It appeared to be a miracle how quickly dinnertime came.  
Students gathered in the Great Hall again, sitting down on the benches as usual.  
"Have you seen anything happen?"  
"I wonder what that thing meant."  
"I wonder what it was."  
"...no idea, but it..."  
And so on...these were the mumbles and chatters heard in the hall before Dumbledore rose from his seat."Dear students", he started as everyone went silent, "I'm aware I owe you all an explanation of the letter I received this morning. Some of you may have heard the word Dalaran, as well as some of you may have heard of the academy of said city."A short moment of silence before the students gasped as the sorting head was carried into the hall for the second time the year.  
For the wink of an eye the hat appeared to be grinning.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Umbridge suddenly raised her voice.  
"We're awaiting a few guest, Professor Umbridge.", Dumbledore smiled, slowly walking into front of the table.  
"Students," he then spoke aloud, raising his arms, "Please welcome with me the honourable scholars of Dalaran."  
The moment he had ended all lights in the room went out all of a sudden.  
A sound similar to that of a singly chord played on a bass ranged through the room and almost everyone appeared to hold their breath until Lavender Brown suddenly gave a gasped, pointing up at the ceiling.  
More and more views gazed up just to see the sky in the ceiling changing like never before.  
The stars upon started moving in circles, some moving from one point of the ceiling-sky to another quite quickly, until the light appeared to form something.  
And before someone could react several golden lightning-bolts shot down, stopping merely inches above the student's heads, before changing direction and moving over the candles and torches, lighting them.  
"Old Kirin Tor are still show-offs, I see." McGonagall whispered, slightly amused after all.  
Dumbledore chuckled nodding, watching the spectacle from the corner of his eyes.  
Finally the bolts came to stop right before the doors, forming a bright golden eye with three daggers underneath it pointing to the ground.  
Another flash of light and the symbol disappeared, leaving a vortex through which about two dozen hooded figures stepped.  
After the last student had went through the portal the shimmering gateway closed, leaving no trace of its existence.  
Another moment of silence, when suddenly someone started applauding amused in appreciation of that spectacle.  
The figure in front of the group stepped towards Dumbledore and they hugged brotherly.  
"My good Krasus. I feel like it's been decades since we last met."  
"That's not unlikely at all." the other man answered, pulling back his hood, making the students of Hogwarts gasp one more time.  
The man Dumbledore had called Krasus looked perfectly normal except for long, pointed ears and shining eyes. Shining in the word's purest meaning.  
The other guests pulled back their hoods as well, revealing that half of them had the same features.  
"I have to thank you once again for letting our first grade come here to study with your students." Krasus spoke but was unkindly interrupted by Umbridge's shrieking.  
"What is the meaning of this, Professor Dumbledore?!"  
"Lord Krasus here requested help at teaching Dalaran's students for a year as it is impossible to do so at their own academy."  
"Guest students?!"  
"From the city of Dalaran and therefor the world of Azeroth, yes."  
"I have to inform that this is a crass act against the rules and orders. Guest-students are not to be allowed without the ministry's approval!"  
"Oh, I shall remember this for the next time we'll get guest-scholar from another dimension." the headmaster smiled, before he turned towards the students of Hogwarts again.  
"I believe I owe you an explanation for the second time today. As the academy of Dalaran is unable to teach its students at the very moment, the recent first grade will study at these halls this year. They shall be sorted as regular students, as well as be treated like such."  
At this point McGonagall rose and started reading out the 'new' students names as the regular classes of Hogwarts had stopped chatting.  
The list started with a few humans (Going from Amber, Jessebelle (Ravenclaw) over Blightfighter, Azen (Gryffindor) to Byggles, Mimmyette (again Ravenclaw)) until it, after, due to various snickers and mumbles about the slightly odd azerothian names, more time needed than would have been necessary, finally the first guy with pointed ears stepped forward.  
"Dawnwalker, Asterian"  
"A Highelf", the Sorting Hat mused, "It's been quite a while."  
"These are Elves?" Hermione whispered, looking slightly amazed."Doubt you have to include THEM into SPEW." came Ron's answer, for which he earned a slightly annoyed look form the girl."Stop kidding. I never thought they'd look like that. The article about Dalaran did not provide any descriptions of the races that are studying at the academy.""He's been sorted into Slytherin." Harry suddenly broke their talk and watched the elf walk over to the table."I'm slightly worried Malfoy actually looks amused by that..." Ron spoke as suddenly a red-haired girl came over to their table and he froze, his eyes fixed on her.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, watching the girl as well.  
"That was scary..." a short glance over to his brothers told Ron they just thought the same.  
"What is?"  
"Nothing, nothing..." The boy took a deep breath and watched the other guests getting sorted, "It's just...that girl looks like mom when she was our age..."


End file.
